Magical Child
by KariCariCarlGrace
Summary: When a baby witch is found by Daryll after his mother is apparently vanquished by a demon, the Halliwell's decide to take him in. And with Gideon out to kill Wyatt, Alex is soon cought in the crossfire. Little do the Halliwell's know, Chris was not the only witch to have returned from the future...
1. Goodbye

**Goodbye**

The man stood in front of her, love in his eyes. He held her hands in his as if his very life depended on it. They stood that way, gazing into each others eyes, until he slowly bent down capturing her lips in his.

When they broke apart the woman spoke in a whisper "Chris, you have to go. Our future depends on it."

The man shook his head, a strand of his brown hair falling into his piercing green eyes. The woman reached up lovingly to move it from his face. He grabbed her pale hand and held it to his cheek, desperate to be close to her. "But what if Wyatt finds out? What if he sends his assassins after you? I can't loose you." the man choked out "I love you."

The woman smiled sadly, her long dark chocolate brown curls cascading down her shoulders. Her clear brown eyes piercing into his. "And I love you, more than anything. But you know you have to go, it's our only hope of saving Wyatt." she whispered, too broken down to make her voice any louder.

"Come with me." He begged.

The woman smiled once more, but only slightly "You know I can't, I have to lead Wyatt off of your trail."

The man bent down once more to kiss the love of his life gently and passionately "One one condition."

The woman smiled a little more now "And what's that?" she asked.

The man took a deep breath before bending down to the floor of the attic. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a simple diamond ring "Marry me."

Chris Perry Halliwell stood in the center of the attic holding the silver engagement ring he had used to propose to his fiancée, Alyssa Monroe, about twenty two years in the future. It had been almost a year since he had traveled back in time to save his big brother, Wyatt, from turning evil. He remembered the day he proposed. It had been the very same day he traveled back to save his brother. Ally had said yes, and given him back the ring so he would always remember what he was fighting for.

He sighed at the memory. He missed his fiancée, but he knew they would never have a future unless he managed to accomplish the task at hand. He slipped the ring back into his pocket, 'And the only way to do that,' he thought 'is to find the demon that's after Wyatt.'

At that thought his mother, Piper Halliwell, came in. Probably checking up on his progress. "Find out anything on the demon yet?" she asked her son.

Chris sighed as he flipped through the Book of Shadows "Not yet, but I'm still looking."

Piper nodded "Alright well, I've got a doctors appointment. Can you watch your brother?"

Chris looked up at his eight months pregnant mother "Mom, Wyatt was just attacked. And your going to the doctors? What if I need the power of three?"

Piper rolled her eyes "You can handle it, besides, I want you to be born healthy."

Chris laughed to himself, even though his mother had been pregnant with him for eight months, it was still weird to him. "Alright, fine, go."

Piper smiled "Thanks honey." and with that she left.

Chris smiled as he watched his mother leave the room, he never would get used to her being alive again. And it amazed him how much he had missed her since she was killed in the future. But hopefully, he could stop it from happening this time.

Just as he was about to go back to flipping through the Book of Shadows, the phone rang. Being the only person left in the house, Chris descended the attic stairs into the living room. "Hello?" he said into the receiver.

"Chris, is Piper there?" he heard Daryl ask from the other end.

Daryl was a lieutenant of the San Francisco Police Department. He helped cover for the sisters, Chris's mother and two aunts, on many of the supernatural cases over the years. "What is it Daryl?" Chris asked, he could sense Daryl's distress.

"I need to talk to one of the sisters, now." Daryl said.

"They're not here." Chris replied "What happened?"

There was a pause on the other end before Daryl continued "I think I just saw a demon kill a witch, and she had a baby with her. I have the kid at my house," there was a pause and Chris could hear a loud crash in the background "and it's pretty obvious the kid has powers!"

"Wait, so let me get this straight." Chris began "You saw a demon kill a witch, but it left her child behind alive? That doesn't sound like something a demon would do."

Chris could hear another crash on Daryl's end "The demon didn't see it, its mom hid it behind some crates just before the demon attacked."

Chris sighed "Alright, I'll call Phoebe and have her head over there. I have to stay here and keep my eye on Wyatt."

Daryl sighed as a minor crash was heard on the other end "Alright, but tell her to hurry." and with that he hung up the phone.

"Chris! I'm home, is Wyatt okay?" Piper called as she pulled the front door open.

She walked into the living room only to find Wyatt in his play pen while Phoebe sat on the couch cradling a baby wrapped in a blue blanket. Piper froze, shocked "Who is that?" She asked her younger sister.

Phoebe looked up from the bundle in her arms "This is Alex!" she beamed "Isn't he adorable?"

Piper didn't move "Phoebe? Why do you have a baby?"

Chris walked into the room at the sound of his mothers voice "Daryl saved him after his mother was killed by a demon." he answered for his aunt, who nodded in agreement before turning back to the child.

"And it's here because?" Piper asked.

Phoebe rolled her eyes "Because he's a witch!" she replied in a matter of fact tone "It's not like Daryl could just bring him to the police station and have him fly things around the room."

"Wait a minute!" Piper stopped her sister "Fly things around the room?"

Just as the words left her mouth, the bottle Phoebe had set down on the coffee table flew up into the air and into Alex's baby hands. Phoebe laughed and took the bottle "That is so cute!" she laughed "See he has telekinesis!"

Piper smiled "Well he is pretty darned cute. But what about his mother, are you sure she was killed?"

"Daryl says the demon materialized just after the baby's mother hid him behind some crates in an alley. He says he saw the demon throw a fire ball at his mother, but she ducked and missed it. But he threw another before she had anytime to get back up. The one thing that strikes me as odd though, was that he claims he saw an explosion just as the fire ball hit her. She screamed and disappeared." Chris explained.

"An explosion?" Piper asked "Witches don't usually disappear like that when they're killed."

"Usually, they don't disappear at all." Phoebe added.

Chris shrugged "Well that's what Daryl saw. Anyways I called Paige to see if she can take the baby to magic school. She hasn't come though-"

"Oh no, she can't come now. She's in the middle of exams at magic school." Piper cut in.

Chris sighed "Than what are we going to do with the baby?" he asked.

Phoebe smiled "We'll just have to take care of him until we can locate his family."

"Well you can take care of him right Phoebs? I have to get down to P3." Piper said.

Phoebe grimaced "I wish I could Sweetie, but I have to get back to work. I still have to finish tomorrows column."

The two sisters looked at Chris expectantly "Oh no! No way am I watching both Wyatt _and_ the kid!"

"His name is Alex." Phoebe sighed.

Chris rolled his eyes. "Well I have to get going sweetie!" Piper chirped before Chris could protest.

"Me too, good luck!" Phoebe called as she and her sister headed out the front door, leaving Alex in Chris's arms.

Chris groaned as the baby began to cry "Oh, please stop!" he whispered as he practically ran to grab the baby bottle Phoebe had placed back onto the coffee table. He began feeding him like he had seen his aunt Phoebe do when she had her kids. The baby quieted down until about fifteen minutes after he had been fed.

After half an hour of crying and screaming, he couldn't take it anymore. He had tried just about everything he could think of to calm down the baby, but nothing was working.

He waited as the phone rang five times before she answered it "Aunt Phoebe please! I can't take it anymore!"

And her response? Was to laugh at him.

**Okay, so I know I should be focusing my energy on my other stories (Return to Your Roots & Daughter of Posiedon) but I couldn't get this out of my head, so I had to just do a quick little story on it :P So? Leave me a review and tell me what you think! Can anyone guess (without reading on, I'll know if you did Muahaha!) whose Alex's parents? Or parent? Or frog? Anyone, anyone? ? **

**Okay one more thing before I go, has anyone heard of the band Within Temptation? I discovored their song "The Swan Song" and I loved it! And now I've recently discovored some of their other sengs, and I love them as well! So I was listening to their songs while I wrote this...so if the emotion in the story seems to switch around a lot, it's because the emotion in the music I was listening to switched around a lot :P**

**Telby: "So what's your favorite kind of cake?"**

**Cari: "Hmmmm...Red Velvet with butter cream frosting?...or is it cream cheese frosting?...Why is it I can always remember the type of cake no problem, but when it comes to frosting...I'm clueless?"**

**Telby: "You Have frosting problems..."**

**Cari: "THANK YOU FOR NOTICING MY DEAR FRIEND!"**

**Telby: "Uhh huhhh...well any news for our loverl-"**

**Cari: "Ahemm?"**

**Telby: "Sorry...YOUR readers...anyways, do we have any news for them?"**

**Cari: "Hmmmmm...let's see here...hmmmmmmmmmmmm...well first off, I think we need more 'Paul finds out the big secret' kind of stories-"**

**Telby: "Wait...what?"**

**Cari: "Huh? OH! WRONG SPEECH! Uhhmmm...hmmm...fanfiction..fanfiction...fanfiction...Nope, Nothing!"**

**Telby: "Nothing...at all?"**

**Cari: "!"**

**Telby: "Nothing?"**

**Cari: "Well besides me slapping you when I get to school tomarrow for wearing makeup..."**

**Telby: "WOW...you're not going to let that go are you?"**

**CAri: "No...not really.."**

**Telby: "Uhh huhh...yea well other than THAT?"**

**CAri: "My frog died?"**

**Telby: "OH MY GOD I'M SO SORRY-wait a minute...you don't even HAVE a frog!"**

**Cari: "BUT ERIN HAS A TURTLE NAMED BUBBLES!"**

**Telby: "Other than that?"**

**Cari: "You were an insane persan for halloween and you evn wore a straight jacket?...until Halloween was cancelled because of that freak snowstorm...SNOW! NOW I REMEMBER! THE BOOK!"**

**Telby: *facepalms* "YES CARI! THE BOOK! May I do the honors this time?"**

**Cari: "Be my guest!"**

**Telby: "Okay, so Cari's New Year's Resolution was to finish a book. But unfortunatly, she can't decide between two of her ideas. They're both trilogys, and about the supernatural. I'm not going to give you guys too many details because I don't want anyone stealing CAri's loverly ideas! But basically, one is about these three girls known as the Elementals. They're dragons. But not like ur thinking. They transform into people and are that way most of the time. So tht's 1 o her ideas. Her other is a Werewolf love story. This werewolf dude finds his mate (kind of like imprinting from Twilight), but she's a werewolf hunter. So they go through a lot of struggles with the hunter deciding which path to take. Her liniage, or her love. Yea...so-"**

**CAri: "We'd REALLY appreciate it if you could review and tell me which one I should do! It would mean a lot to me!"**

**Cari&Telby: "OVER AND OUT!"**

4


	2. I Dream of You

**I Dream of You**

"Hold on, I promise I won't let you fall." Chris assured her.

Alyssa looked up at him, her eyes filled with pure love and trust "I know you wont." she smiled up at him tenderly.

Chris placed his hand tenderly on her cheek and pressed his lips delicately onto hers. White orbs surrounded the couple, and they began floating up off the ground. Alyssa wrapped her arms around her loves neck, and he did the same around her waist. When they broke apart, they were hovering high above San Francisco. Alyssa gasped at the high altitude, and clung to Chris tighter. He laughed lightly and pulled her closer into a comforting embrace. "I love you." he whispered into her ear.

She gasped and looked into his eyes, it had been the first time she had ever heard those three words escape past his lips since Wyatt turned evil. Not to her, or even anyone. She was honored to be the first to gain his love since the betrayal. "I love you Chris." she replied and snuggled into his chest.

A smile broke onto his lips, he hadn't been sure if Ally would return his feelings. But now he felt like he was floating, but maybe that was because he actually was.

Chris woke to the bright sun filtering through the curtains of his apartment. He sat up and stretched, but was startled when a voice spoke out from the corner of the room.

"Whose Alyssa?" Leo asked.

Chris jumped, not expecting someone to be in the apartment "Dad!" he sighed when he recovered from the scare. "Wait, what do you mean 'whose Alyssa?'" he asked.

Leo smirked "You talk in your sleep." he laughed.

Chris groaned "It's no one, Dad." he said as he pulled on a clean shirt.

Leo raised an eyebrow, not buying his sons lie for a minute "No one? She's definitely someone by the way you were saying her name. Almost like you were calling for her."

Chris rolled his eyes, but Leo wouldn't give up "What is she, your girlfriend?" Leo asked as if he were teasing a young child.

Chris felt a pang of anger hit him at the way his father was acting "Actually, she's my fiancée if you must know."

Leo's eyes widened in surprise "You're engaged?" he asked.

Chris stopped moving around his room as he eyed the silver engagement ring on his dresser "Yea." he breathed "To the most wonderful, most beautiful, most caring person to ever live."

Leo's look of shock slowly faded as a small smile appeared on his face "I'm proud of you son." he said.

Chris turned "Really?" he asked, he had never heard his father say that to him before.

Chris was on baby duty once again. And he hated every minute of it. His mother and aunts had left him alone once again with his brother and the baby. That kid sure had a set of lungs on him. And powers to match. He kept telekinetically throwing things across the room whenever he got upset.

Chris was seated on the couch in the living room, Wyatt was in his play pen, and the baby was on the floor hovering random objects above him like it was entertaining somehow. Chris had been left alone half the day now babysitting, and he was exhausted. So exhausted that he didn't even comprehend the baby starting to cry. That was until the remote control came flying through the air and hit him on the head. He jumped as the child began crying hysterically. Chris could tell the baby was tired by the way it was acting, but he couldn't bring himself to get up from his comfortable position on the couch.

"You're tired?" he snapped "Yea, well so am I! You want to get comfortable, you do it yourself!" he knew he shouldn't be yelling at a two month old baby, but he was exhausted and irritable. And quite frankly, he didn't care.

But then something happened that he didn't expect. White orbs surrounded the baby and he disappeared. Chris bolted up off the couch "That little devil's part whitelighter." he muttered.

He was about to run upstairs to see if the baby had orbed up to the nursery, but just then the phone rang. "Hello?" he answered.

"Chris, why did Alex just orb into my office?" the angry voice of Phoebe yelled at the other end.

"Don't look at me," Chris defended "I didn't know he was part whitelighter!"

"Part whitelighter?" she asked "Are you sure Wyatt didn't just orb him here?"

Chris glanced at his brother, who was asleep in his playpen "Wyatt's asleep." he answered.

"Oh my god," Phoebe sighed "okay, well just orb over here and get him."

"What? Can't you just watch him?" Chris begged.

"No Chris, I can't come into work with no baby and leave with a baby! Now come get him!" Phoebe snapped. Chris sighed and hung up the phone. Moments later he materialized in his aunts office at the Bay Mirror.

"So how exactly do you plan on finding his family?" Paige asked her oldest sister.

Paige had finally finished the exams at magic school, and finally had time to help out with Alex. "Well," Piper began "he's a witch, which means that his family are witches. All we have to do is cast a to call a lost witch spell."

Phoebe smiled "You know, that could work."

And so that's what they did, Piper got the candles ready while Paige got the ingredients for the potion to go along with the spell. When it was time to have to take some blood from Alex, Phoebe volunteered for the job.

She took the atheme and prepared to prick the baby's finger, while already apologizing for having to do it. But when Phoebe got close, Alex used his powers to throw the knife into the wall. Piper was the one to try next, and Paige when her sisters attempted failed as well.

"Oh come on, it's not that bad!" Piper tried, but Alex just orbed away from her. But when he reappeared, he was in Chris's arms. The small child laughed and stretched up his arms towards Chris. He smiled lightly at the child in his arms, but handed him over to Phoebe.

"Well then," Phoebe began "looks like someone likes you Chris."

Chris just rolled his eyes "It's just because he's seen the most of me in the time he's been here."

Phoebe gave him a challenging look before saying "Well it looks like if anyone's getting the blood from this kid, it's going to be you Chris."

Paige handed him the atheme, which he reluctantly took from his aunt. And the baby didn't move once while Chris got it done. When it was done, the sisters circled around the small table in in front of the candles they had set up.

"Blood to blood, I summon thee. Blood to blood, return to me." They chanted as they finished the spell. White lights swirled in the center of the candles as they slowly formed into a person. But to the Halliwells' surprise, it wasn't Alex's family. But the sisters grandmother.

"What are you doing summoning me? I have an afterlife to live, you know!" she snapped.

"Grams?" Piper asked.

"That's weird." Paige said.

Phoebe looked confused "Why didn't the baby's mother appear?"

Grams rolled her eyes "Because she's not dead!" she glanced down at baby Alex "Neither of his parents are."

"But then why did you show up?" Piper asked.

Grams shrugged "I don't know, maybe to explain the situation?" she lied.

Phoebe rolled her eyes "You never were good at lying Grams." she commented.

Grams sighed "Hey, that's all the information I can give you. Live with it." and with that, she disappeared in the swirl of white lights.

4


	3. Reunion

**Reunion**

Melinda Halliwell had been in the past for about three weeks now. But unfortunately for her, Wyatt had been two steps ahead of her. He had found out about the powerful child just born not too long ago, and he sent his assassins to kill him. But while his mother was leading them away from Melinda, she was secretly bringing him back to the past. But just until Wyatt could be saved. Then she would return to the future with baby Alex safe and sound. But that's where the plan goes wrong, Wyatt had already thought ahead of Melinda, and had sent assassins to the past to look for her.

Thankfully though, Alex's mother could handle herself. Melinda knew she was very powerful, and so at least she shouldn't have to worry about her getting caught. For everyone's sakes.

Melinda was making her way down an alley when one of her powers started acting up. Her empathy was picking up strong vibes of hate and determination. A demon was coming. She wasted no time to hide Alex behind a few crates and prayed to anyone who could hear her that the baby would keep quiet.

The demon appeared in a cloud of smoke and fire, he raised his hand as he shot a fire ball at Melinda. She ducked, ready to attack. But she lost her footing, and her attacker noticed. He shot another fire ball at her, but this time she couldn't react. She crushed her potion under her feet just as the flames touched her skin.

-0-0-0-

She sat coughing, the potion she had just made had not gone so well. Making potions was not one of Melinda's best qualities, and it usually took her at least two or three try's to get them right. Luckily for her though, the potion she had made for the attack had worked. Maybe, just maybe, he would really believe she was dead. She said a silent thank you to her aunt Piper for teaching her that one particular remedy, a fake vanquish. It had really come in handy to her family over the years.

Melinda was worried though, upon returning to the alley she hadn't found Alex anywhere. She hoped the demon hadn't found him. But there was only one way to find out, and that was why this scrying potion had to work. She took her atheme and slit her finger as a drop of her blood fell into the bowl. She backed up as soon as the drop of thick liquid fell from her finger, knowing that if she didn't she would get caught up in the explosion that follows the completion of any potion. She pulled a slip of plain white paper from her pocket that had the spell she needed. She had taken a to call a lost witch spell and mixed it with a spell to return lost powers. Melinda knew it sounded silly to mix those two spells, but she took after her mom. She was the best Halliwell for the job when it came to spells.

After she was down, she rubbed some of the potion onto her scrying crystal. Then, when she was satisfied, she began swinging the crystal over a map in circular motions. And it didn't take long at all for the crystal to swing down as if pulled by some unseen force, and land right on the Halliwell Manor.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

It had been about a month since the kid came into the manor. And Chris, still, was forced into baby duty almost every day. He still didn't like it either. Had he screamed this much when he was a baby? It just didn't seem possible that this kid didn't have laryngitis yet.

He had finally gotten the baby to take a nap though, and Wyatt was as well. So at least now he had some time to relax. But it didn't last too long. Just as Chris was about to doze off he heard a loud crash from upstairs and crying to go along with it. He ran as fast as he could up the stairs and into the nursery to find a demon hovering above Alex's crib. But just as Chris was about to send him flying, the baby beat him to it. Wyatt already had his shield up, but it didn't reach to Alex. So the baby raised his little hands and the demon was shot up into the air. The baby made a freezing motion and the demon froze in mid air.

"So he has freezing too?" Chris said aloud.

The baby then clenched his hands into fists and then unclenched them again. The demon screamed as he exploded into nothing. Chris was bewildered, his mouth hung open in surprise. "So you have more than one charmed power?" he asked Alex as he walked over to the crib.

He reached in and picked up the squirming child. "You know," he said to Alex "that was pretty cool." he finished with a smile as the baby giggled and reached up at him.

He sat down in a chair with the baby still in his arms, he bounced him around a little. Resulting in the child to burst out in laughter. Chris smiled widely, he didn't know what had just come over him. But he decided that the kid wasn't all too bad.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Gideon sat alone in his office, contemplating what to do. He had heard from the sisters that a witch child was being kept safe in their home. The youngest Charmed One, Paige, had brought the baby to magic school once as well. Gideon had sensed great power coming from the baby. Alex was his name. Almost as much power as he could sense from Wyatt.

He knew it was a danger for this child to live, just as it was a danger for Wyatt to be alive. But what could he do? What _should_ he do? He could always include Alex in the plan to get rid of Wyatt. Yes, he could just kidnap them both, finish them off. After all, it was in the interest of the greater good.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Two more days had passed in the Halliwell manor. Its occupants were meeting in the living room, deciding what to do about the baby. Phoebe and Paige sat next to each other on the couch, while Piper sat on the arm next to her youngest sister. Leo stood leaning on the doorframe to the dining room, arms crossed and features contorted in concentration. Chris though, was seated on the cushioned chair opposite of the sisters with baby Alex in his arms.

The baby smiled up at him, and Chris couldn't help but smirk. Alex had really taken a liking to Chris since he had arrived in their care. And Chris had finally opened up to the child, and now couldn't seem to pull himself away from Alex. The baby reached up and giggled as he wrapped his little fist around Chris's finger.

"Chris?" Phoebe asked, snapping Chris back into the conversation.

"Yea?" he replied, having not been paying attention.

Phoebe smiled at him "Why don't you hand Alex over to Leo so you can concentrate better?" she suggested.

Chris did as he was told, and looked back to his mother and aunts expectantly. Just as he did though Phoebe tensed up, her eyes flying shut. He knew this reaction all too well. she was having a premonition. When her eyes opened once again she shook her head. "Okay, that was weird."

"This doesn't make any sense, you didn't even touch anything!" Piper commented.

Phoebe nodded her head "But that was definitely a premonition. I saw her, Alex's mother, in the alley. Grams was right, she didn't die. I saw her when the demon attacked." Phoebe explained "I saw her throw down a potion, she faked her own vanquish. Then I saw her again, scrying for Alex. She knows he's here, and she's coming. She's powerful though, but I'm not sure if she's a threat or not."

Piper opened her mouth to say something, but just then a swirl of while and blue lights appeared to the side of the room. Piper raised her hands instinctively, but Leo stopped her "No wait, that's good magic not evil."

Piper lowered her hands as the lights slowly faded, and left a woman standing in the threshold. Chris recognized her immediately, after all he had grown up most of his life seeing her silky straight long brown hair and warm hazel eyes. "Melinda?" he asked bewildered.

She didn't answer though, as soon as the lights faded she collapsed onto the floor. "She used a teleportation spell to get here," Leo explained, worried "that takes a lot of magic."

-0-0-0-

They had laid her down on the couch. Leo couldn't heal her since she didn't have any injuries. She was just drained from the spell. "So who is this? And how do you know her?" Piper asked Chris.

Chris shrugged "I told you, she's from the future."

"Is she your cousin by any chance?" Phoebe asked hopefully.

Chris froze, but no one seemed to notice. Piper slapped her sister on the arm playfully "Oh would you give it a rest?" she laughed.

Phoebe frowned "Just asking...but is she?" she asked the last part smiling hopefully from ear to ear.

Chris shrugged "Can't tell you."

"Oh come on!" Phoebe begged.

Just then Melinda began to stir "Chris?" she asked shakily.

Chris grabbed his cousins hand, "Yea, I'm right here. It's okay, you're safe now."

"Where's Alex?" she asked, sitting up.

Chris's eyes widened "Wait a minute, you're not...I mean, he's not...you know, yours, is he?" he asked.

Melinda slapped him "I'm his family blockhead, but not his mom! Come on, do you really think that I would-" she stopped as Chris's mouth hung open in shock "What are you looking at me like that for-" a look of realization spread across her features "Opps."

"What do you mean you're his family?" Chris asked carefully.

"Long story?"

"Okay hold on, who are you anyways?" Phoebe cut in.

Melinda looked at the sisters for the first time and gasped. Tears welled up in her eyes, remembering the day they had been killed. Right in front of her and some of her cousins. Chris noticed the tears and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder "I know Mel, believe me, I know."

Phoebe was hit by a pang of grief from Melinda. She suddenly felt bad for causing it, even though she knew it would have happened anyways, since the emotion was obviously caused by the sisters presence. She jumped up from her position and brought the stranger into a comforting embrace.

Melinda didn't even notice her reaction, but she clung onto her mother like her life depended on it. "You are a future part of the family aren't you?" Phoebe asked, as usual, being the first to pick up on the reason for Melinda's reaction.

Melinda clung onto Phoebe tighter "Hi Mom."

5


	4. Wolf Like Appearances

**Wolf Like Appearances **

It didn't take Wyatt long after Chris left to figure out what his plan was. It took him even less time than Ally had originally planned. And to make matters worse, his seer had told him of the magical child that would be more than a threat to him. So now, Ally was no longer leading Wyatt of the trail, but running for her life. It had been obvious that she had been the one to help Chris go back to the past, but now she had been caught trying to save the child as well. Wyatt was now beyond furious with her, and had thousands of dollars on her head. He had sent his assassins after her, but luckily Ally had managed to fight them off. Luckily for Ally, being a hybrid has its advantages.

Because of her being a hybrid, she managed to run from Wyatt's minions long before they even had time to track her down. But when they actually managed to catch her, her witch side sprung into action and she vanquished them with no problem.

But now Ally couldn't only be concerned about herself. Wyatt was sending his demons to the past after Chris, and now, Melinda and Alex. She had to warn them. The plan had originally been for Ally to stay in the future at all cost, but she would make an acceptation due to the situation. Besides, her entire family, her entire world, was at stake.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

It was decided. In the best interests of the greater good, both Wyatt and Alex would be eliminated. It was just too much of a risk for them to be alive. And today, today would be the day Gideon would make sure that the future would be safe from the threats of good magic.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The sisters had all left the house again. Phoebe was once again at work, Piper at P3, and Paige at magic school. Chris and Melinda had been left to take care of both Wyatt and Alex. Whom Chris had obviously grown attached to over time.

Both children were napping in the nursery, so the cousins had time to talk. "Is Ally okay?" Chris asked, cutting to the chase.

Chris saw a flash of despair in the woman's eyes "She's okay Chris," she took a shaky breath "for now at least."

"What do you mean?" Chris asked.

Melinda looked at her cousin with a sympathetic gaze "Wyatt knows she helped you come back to the past. And then when Wyatt found out about Alex...Things just got worse. He put out a price for her head, and he's sent his assassins after her."

Chris was about ready to collapse, the love of his life was being hunted and he wasn't even in the same timeline as her anymore. "She'll be okay, Chris." Melinda assured her "She's strong, powerful, she won't get caught."

Chris nodded his head, but didn't trust himself to say anything. He had to stay strong, he refused to show weakness in front of his little cousin. Melinda looked about to say something, but just then a crash was heard upstairs again. The two Halliwell's ran upstairs to the nursery to find yet another demon hovering over Alex. But just as before, the baby managed to vanquish it with no problem.

"Whoa." was all Melinda could say.

Melinda walked over to the crib, about to check on the baby. But she was stopped by the sound of Piper yelling from downstairs. "Leo, I could have handled that demon if you hadn't just orbed-" the cousins heard her pause shortly before saying "Who the hell are you?"

Melinda glanced shortly before bolting down the stairs. Melinda had always had better reflexes than Chris, so she had managed to take off long before Chris had even reacted. She ran down the flight of stairs before stopping dead in her tracks at the sight before her. Piper had her hands ready to blow something up, with Leo hovering slightly behind her. But what caught her attention the most was the woman her aunt and uncle were staring at.

"Alyssa!" Melinda yelled while running up to pull her cousin-in-law to be into a bear hug.

Alyssa laughed and hugged Melinda back "Look at you! You're not dead! Well, I knew you weren't dead...but still! Those demons didn't kill you!"

"Alyssa?" Leo gasped.

Melinda let Ally go, and she gaped at Leo in mild shock. That was until Chris ran down the stairs to see what the commotion was all about. When he saw his fiancée he wasted no time to run up to her, pulling her into a tight embrace. "I missed you." Ally whispered.

Chris smiled into her hair "I missed you too." he said.

Leo was smiling by now, Piper noticed, her confusion growing. "Chris," she began after the couple broke apart, "who is this?" she asked, never tearing her gaze away from ally.

Chris was still smiling down at Ally. He glanced at his mother before intertwining his hand in Ally's "Mom," he began, Ally rolling her eyes "This is my fiancée, Alyssa."

Ally playfully smacked his arm "I thought the plan was for them to not know who we are?" she laughed.

Chris chuckled "Yea, well I kind of didn't have a choice.

Just then Ally went from smiling to having a blank look on her face, her eyes distant and unresponsive. Chris and Melinda were used to this and rushed to her side. But Piper and Leo on the other hand, were panicked. "Oh my God, what's wrong with her?" Piper asked, concerned.

Chris placed a hand on his mothers arm "It's okay, she has the power of premonition like Aunt Phoebe. Except hers just come slightly differently."

"Alyssa, what do you see." Melinda asked.

Much to Pipers and Leo's surprise, Ally responded "Prue and Macy..."

"Wait, she's can hear you during her premonitions?" Piper asked, only used to her sisters own premonitions.

Chris only nodded, not looking away from Ally. "One of Wyatt's mind readers found out they helped me..." Ally said, still in her trance "He knows they helped me...But Macy's shielding their location now, demons can't find them...Wyatt knows Melinda's alive..."

She stopped talking for a moment before continuing "Prue's powers are growing though...she just got Pipers power of molecular combustion...she can fend off more demons now...But Macy won't be able to shield them for long. Skyler's about to betray her, Macy won't be able to cope...But they'll be safe at magic school."

Chris hated hearing about the hurt his other cousins were about to go through, but at least he knew they'd be alright. Ally gripped onto Chris's hand tighter "Okay, I can see the past now. Well, the future...past-future?...You know what I mean! Wyatt's already gotten a spell ready to send back more of his followers after Chris, but he's telling them to focus on Alex if they can get to him...Oh this is bad...Gideon...betrayal...Gideon's planning to kill Wyatt...baby Wyatt...and Alex...I can see what he's doing right now...Oh no!" and with that Ally brought herself out of the vision and bolted upstairs, the Halliwell's following close behind her.

When they reached the nursery, Ally's vision was correct. Gideon was hunched over Wyatt's crib with Alex already in his arms. "Gideon, what the hell do you think you're doing?" Leo yelled.

Gideon placed one hand on Wyatt's shoulder before replying "Protecting the greater good." and he disappeared in a swirl of white and blue lights.

Ally shut her eyes tight, Chris and Melinda knew what she was doing. She was forcing a vision "I can see him, Gideon, he's in the Underworld."

"Well then let's go!" Piper exclaimed.

"No." said Ally "He's prepared for witches and an elder. He's already set up traps to kill any that come to try and stop him."

"He's planning to kill my son!" Leo yelled, panicked "I can't just sit here and do nothing!"

"Wait a minute," Melinda cut in "he may be expecting witches and an elder...but I know what he's not expecting."

Ally had already collapsed into a chair, tears stinging her eyes. Her hands covered her face to hide her reaction. She couldn't risk Chris finding out. Not yet at least. And definitely not like this.

"What?" Piper asked, when no one else did.

Tears began to flow freely from Ally's eyes as the vision of Alex being killed played over and over in her minds eye. She knew she didn't have much time left before that vision became reality. Melinda took a deep breath before answering "A werewolf." she stated, looking straight at Ally.

"A werewolf?" Leo asked "Where would we find a werewolf at such short notice?"

Melinda smiled down at her cousins fiancée "She's right in front of you."

Ally knew it was a good idea, but she couldn't move. If she did, her body would surly begin shaking from the sobs that were sure to come. But she had to, for Alex's sake. So she picked herself up and wiped away any stray tears left before turning to the people who she already considered family. "Orb me down Chris." she said determined.

"Ally, it's too dangerous to go up against an elder." Leo said, earning nods from both Chris and Piper.

Ally glared at them, a fire of determination blazing bright in her eyes "I don't have any other choice!" she yelled.

"No, I'll go down first. Distract Gideon, no matter what traps he has up his sleeves. Then Ally can go down and keep Wyatt and Alex safe." Leo said.

Ally nodded, knowing she didn't have time to argue. Leo orbed down upon her approval. "All right, here's the plan then. I'm giving him three minutes tops. Then Chris will orb me down there to kick some ass." Ally said.

Melinda nodded "Yea, good idea."

Exactly three minutes later Chris had orbed Ally down into the Underworld. Leo was wounded and being shot by bolts of electricity from Gideon's hands. He was crumpled up on the floor like a scrap piece of paper. But more than anything, Ally could see that he was dying.

She was about to run over to help when Leo saw her "No Ally! Get the boys and get out of here!" he yelled.

Gideon turned and saw Ally "And just who might you be?" he asked.

Ally's eyes grew dark with pure anger "You've gone too far this time Gideon." she said darkly.

"I don't want to have to harm you, but if you continue threatening the greater good I won't have a choice." the elder replied.

"Since when is murdering my son for the greater good!" she screamed, furious, she didn't even care that Leo now knew who Alex was.

Leo gasped "Son?" he asked.

Gideon had had enough of this. He couldn't waste any more time if he was to finish off his plan. He outstretched his hands towards Ally, ready to blast her with his lightning. But Ally saw it coming. She shifted, feeling her upper body curl towards the ground as fur sprouted from her skin, covering her entire body. When the transformation was complete, Ally was no longer standing there. In her place was a silvery wolf glowing like part of the moon resided in her very being. But what worried Gideon the most was how abnormally large this beautiful animal was. The she wolf towered over any human being, and looked strong enough to challenge a dozen wild lions.

Ally took a step towards Gideon, and then pounced. She jumped on him and pinned him down by his shoulders, purposely breaking a few bones in the process. She glanced at Leo to make sure he was doing okay, and Gideon used this to his advantage. Lightning coursed throughout his body, hurling Ally into the wall on the opposite side of the cave in the process. A yelp escaped Ally's jaws as she felt some of her ribs along with her shoulder break. Gideon picked himself up and shot more electricity at Ally, throwing her at the ceiling and breaking even more bones as crimson blood stained her silver coat.

Leo had managed to pick himself up while Gideon was distracted. "Hey!" he yelled as Ally was once again thrown against the wall.

Alex had began to scream at this point. Leo glanced at him and his son being held in a circle of crystals before aiming his hands at Gideon. Ally wasn't awake long enough to see the bolts of pure electricity and vengeance take its toll on Gideon, or to hear the screams as he died. She had already blacked out from the pain and loss of blood.

When Leo had finished off Gideon, he wasted no time to make his way over to Ally. When he found she was still breathing, he kicked a crystal from the children's cage away and picked Alex up. "Wyatt, orb home to the manor okay buddy?" Leo told Wyatt, who disappeared in a swarm of bright blue orbs.

Leo practically ran back over to Ally and put a hand gently to her back so that he could orb her back to the manor. When they got there, Phoebe and Paige had been called home and were now in the living room along with Chris, Piper and Melinda. One person who Leo was not expecting to be there though, was Daryl. Who almost had a heart attack when Leo orbed in with a baby and a giant she wolf.

Chris was the first to react. He ran over to Ally's side and cradled her head in his arms. Leo quickly handed the squirming Alex to Melinda so that he could heal Ally. He held his palms over her side as golden light flowed from Leo's hands. When the light went away all evidence of the battle had disappeared from Ally.

She took a ragged breath and tried to lift her head up. Chris only held onto her tighter and whispered "Shh, take it easy."

Ally growled at him playfully as if to say "Take it easy my ass." Chris laughed, he was used to her behavior by now. Daryl cleared his throat uncomfortably from the other side of the room. "Alright, now that everyone's okay. You guys want to explain to me why you have a wolf on your living room floor?"

Ally made throaty barking noises that could easily be passed as laughter. She made a move to stand up, but just then blue orbs materialized by her side as Alex appeared. Ally bumped her head lightly against the baby who giggled in response. Alex was used to seeing his mother this way, since she had to travel in her wolf form a lot after Wyatt found out about his nephew. And it was clear that the small child liked it when his mother was in her wolf form. Alex reached up to grab at one of his mothers huge wolf ears. He giggled when she pretended to snap at him before licking his pudgy baby face and nuzzling his small tummy.

Leo smiled at the sight in front of him, Melinda and the other Halliwell's doing the same. Phoebe came up and wrapped her arms around her future daughter "Come here my baby!" she said in a baby voice, causing everyone in the room to laugh at her.

Ally lightly pushed Alex away from her, signaling for someone to take him. Melinda came and picked up the child in her arms. Ally put one foot firmly on the ground and shakily tried to stand up. Chris noticed and rushed to help steady her. When she was on all fours again she shook her head to push away any last dizziness. Daryl looked up at her, mouth and eyes wide open at her height. He was even more surprised when she slowly began shrinking and lifting her front paws off of the ground. In seconds, Ally stood in her human form using Chris as a support. After having such awful injuries she was still slightly dizzy. "Well that's not something you see everyday." Daryl stated.

Ally smiled "You must be Daryl." she said, extending her hand to him.

"And you are?" Daryl asked, shaking her hand.

"Alyssa Munroe. You were the one to get Alex out of that Alley way." Ally said, playfully glaring at Melinda.

Melinda rolled her eyes while handing Alex to his mother. "Well it's not my fault I had to fake my own vanquish. In my defense, I hid him the best I could given the warning I had!" Melinda defended.

Ally rolled her eyes and smirked at her. She cradled Alex in her arms and smiled down at him "Hi baby." she whispered.

She didn't look away from Alex as she spoke "As long as he's okay now, I'm happy."

"Ally..." Leo spoke, giving Ally a questioning look.

Ally sighed "You probably figured it out by now, huh?"

Piper looked confused "Wait, figured what out by now?"

Phoebe gasped, always the first to piece these types of things together "Oh my God! Don't you get it?"

Piper still looked confused "Get what?"

Phoebe gaped at Ally and her son, while Ally nodded her head for Chris to follow her "I need to talk to you." she said.

Chris didn't argue, he followed Ally into the kitchen. "What's wrong?" he asked when he saw her worried expression.

She took a step closer to her fiancé before whispering, not being able to bring herself to speak any louder "When we get married, how would you feel about having children?" she asked him.

He gave her a puzzled look "Ally, why did we need to talk about this now?" he asked.

She smiled "Just answer the question."

He chuckled before answering "I want to have children with you as soon as you're comfortable with." he said, bending down to place a kiss on her lips.

When they broke apart, she took a deep breath "I love you Chris, more than anything."

He smiled down at her "I love you too."

"Chris?" Ally said hesitantly.

Chris smiled down at her and wrapped his arm around her "Yea?" he replied.

Ally looked down at Alex, and back up at Chris again "Alex is your son."

7


	5. Special Announcement, plz read!

**Special Announcement!**

**Special announcement to all of my fans! First of all, I want to thank all of you for supporting me. It's means SO MUCH! **

**Anyways, I want to be able to keep in touch with anyone who wants to. Sooooooooo...**

**To anyone on Skype who wants updates on my fanfiction's as well as sneak peaks and other insiders...or if you just want to talk (I love talking to you guys!) my Skype ID is: karicaricarlgrace (Make sure that it's not capitalized) **

**As for anyone on Oovoo, my ID is the same as the Skype. But for some reason it doesn't want to cooperate when people search for me. So try it, but if it doesn't work don't hesitate to send me a PM and I'll add you instead. I don't know what the problem is with that thing. **

**So, that's all. A storms comin, so I got to go before I loose power. I hope to hear from you soon!**


End file.
